Compromising Position
by Lizzycat
Summary: This was originally titled A Conflict of Interest. Kagome and Inuyasha are in love with each other but (of course) neither will admit it. Ch 1 is a songfic based of Linkin Park's song, Lying From You.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Please, no flames for the sole purpose of flaming and being a retarded monkey. If anyone knows of another fanfic by the same title already, please let me know so that I can change it.

"A Conflict of Interest"

By Lizzycat

Brief Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a little misunderstanding and Kagome ends up making a decision that may hurt both of them. What she does becomes possible from one little action a certain kitsune does. The beginning is based off of Link Park's song "Lying From You.Ó 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that may be mentioned in this fan fiction. Also, I do not own any part of Linkin Park's song "Lying from you."

There was a gentle breeze in the wind causing the leaves to stir from their resting place at the base of the God Tree. On top of one of the giant roots sat a lonely girl, under the stars and the full moon, thinking to herself.

Inuyasha ... Why can't you see me for who I am? I try to be myself around you, but you turn around and say I should be more like Kikyo. So, to appease you, I try to be more like her, but then you immediately say I can never be as good as she is ... or WAS for that matter.

_When I pretend_

_Everything is what I want it to be_

_I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see_

She's dead! Can't you see that? There was something forming between us until she was resurrected. She just needs to die and go back to hell! Wait! What am I thinking?! How could I think of something so horrid? I need to stop imagining such evil ways for her to die. If being with that...that corpse makes him happy, I should just forget about him and move on.

_When I pretend_

_I can forget about the criminal I am_

_Stealing second after second just cause I know I can._

I'll find the Shikon shards on my own, and not be a bother to him any longer. I know I told him I'd always be beside him, but he has Kikyo now. Seeing them together is tearing me apart. I can't take it anymore, I'll leave them be. After all, I'm just a fifth wheel tagging along. I know if I pretend and put up this facade any longer I'll just break. 

_But I can't pretend this is the way it will stay_

_I'm just trying to bend the truth_

_I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be_

_So I'm lying my way from you_

I wonder how I can convince him I'm leaving of my own free will? I don't want him to question me. I don't think I'd be able to look him in the eye. I'll think of something later.

Kagome made her way back to the camp when she saw Inuyasha beating up on Shippo with Miroku and Sango looking on.

"Waah! Kagome! Inuyasha is beating up on me! All I did was say ..."

"Stupid runt! Stop talking!" 

BONK

"Waah, he said he was going to choo ..."

BONK, BONK

This is my chance! It might seem a bit extreme, but it'll have to work! 

"SIT!"

"I'll see you later, Inuyasha! I'm sick and tired of you beating up on Shippo. I'm actually tired of all of you really. I'm going on a little vacation." 

Having said that, Kagome turned and left. 

"What the hell? Where do you think you're going?"

Inuyasha got up and started to chase after her but was flat on his face before you could say 'slap me silly and call me Suzy.'

"Sit, boy." And she kept on walking, but in the process she dropped a piece of paper in SangoÕs lap. 

The note read: 

Dear Sango, 

After you read this note, destroy it. I donÕt want Inuyasha to find out. Please donÕt be angry at my words earlier. If my plan goes right, then IÕve said something along the lines of being tired of all of you. (If not then my next plan was to sit Inuyasha 30 times and run.) Well later tonight IÕm going to come back for Shippou, but I donÕt think IÕll be returning to our little party. I canÕt take seeing Inuyasha in love with another woman after IÕve bared my heart and soul to him. If I stay around much longer, IÕll break. This is good-bye, Sango. IÕll miss you all.

Love,

Kagome

_[No / no turning back now]_

_I wanna be pushed aside _

_So let me go_

_[No/no turning back now]_

_Let me take back my life_

_I'd rather be all alone_

_[No turning back now]_

_The very worst part of you is me_

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

*Earlier*

I wonder what Kagome's doing right now. Maybe I should go and find her. 

Inuyasha looked like he was spacing out so Shippo decided to make him mad so he could rat him out to Kagome and have her 'sit' him a bunch of times. Weee! It looked like this boring day was about to get better. 

"Hey, Inuyasha? What's with that stupid look? Are you actually thinking about something?"

"Hey, shut up you brat!"

"Oh I know what you were thinking about, Inuyasha! So, who are you going to pick? Kikyo or Kagome? Ya know, you shouldn't toy with Kagome like that. She's too nice of a person too ..." 

BONK, BONK, BONK

"I know that you brat! I was going to tell her that I chose ..."

"Waah! Kagome! Inuyasha is beating up on me! All I did was say ..."

"Stupid runt! Stop talking!" 

BONK

"Waah, he said he was going to choo ..."

BONK, BONK

_I remember what they taught to me_

_Remember condescending talk_

_Of who I ought to be_

_Remember listening to all of that and this again_

_So I pretended up a person who was fitting in_

I was always told never to show your true emotion otherwise your enemy would know your weakness and know just where to strike. Whether it be physically, emotionally, or mentally. 

_And now you think this person really is me and I'm_

_[Trying to bend the truth]_

_But the more I push_

_The more I'm pulling away_

_'Cause I'm _

_Lying my way from you_

Now you must think that I really hate you, Kagome. You think the person that youÕve seen acting like a selfish jerk was really me. Well, the truth is É I love you, I have for a long time, but I had to cover up my feelings for you. I knew that if anyone found out about how much I cared for you that you would be in constant danger. I can't take that risk!

"SIT!"

"I'll see you later, Inuyasha! I'm sick and tired of you beating up on Shippo. I'm actually tired of all of you really. I'm going on a little vacation." 

What? Where is she going? 

"What the hell? Where do you think you're going?"

"Sit, boy." And she kept on walking. 

"Well, Inuyasha. You've gone and made her mad! It doesn't look like she's coming back anytime soon. You may want to give chase and apologize to her."

The monk is right; it doesn't look like she's coming back anytime soon. I didn't know that bopping that brat on the head would have set her off like that. Great, now she thinks I'm an even bigger jerk than before. It's not supposed to be this way! I need to get her back. 

_This isn't what I wanted to be_

_I never thought that what I said _

_Would have you running from me _

_Like this_

_The very worst part of you_

_The very worst part of you_

_Is me_

Inuyasha looked up to see SangoÕs eyes widen and go behind her back. She finally spoke up. "Inuyasha?"

"What now?" 

"Does your brother fly?"

"He can, why?"

"When he flies is there a trail of a sort of sparkly almost a pinkish cloud?

"Yes! Why do you want to know? Or rather, HOW do you know for that matter?"

"Because I think he's traveling in the same direction as Kagome was!"

"Damnit, why didn't you say so earlier?! Hey whatÕs that piece of paper by your feet? It smells like KagomeÕs tearsÉ"

To be continued ...

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE

Feel free to email me to let me know whom you want Kagome to be paired with. Sorry, I can't do any Shippou/Kagome, Miroku/Kagome, yaoi, or yuri fics. This is only my first time doing this! I guess you can't include in your review (if you review it that is) who you'd like to be paired up with, BUT if you happen to just slip it in there then I guess Fanfiction.net might not mind. hint hint


	2. Chapter 2

ÒA MisunderstandingÓ

By Lizzycat

WhatÕs with my fanfic and all these weird symbols where quotations should be? If anyone knows, please tell me how to get rid of them. TheyÕre annoying.

IÕve added a small detail to my first chapter. IÕll just let you know what it is so you donÕt have to re-read the whole thing. Kagome basically drops a note on SangoÕs lap after she ÔsitsÕ Inuyasha letting her know the whole thing was sort of planned. (To alleviate the insult when she mentions sheÕs tired of all of the group.) Will Inuyasha find the note??? Who knows.

Note from author: **Thank you to my first reviews!**

**Lady of the Dark**

**Inuyashachic515**

**Jschu25**

I donÕt think IÕll continue with the songfic thing. ItÕs too hard to find the right song to fit each chapter. Well, IÕm still not sure who to pair Kagome with, but IÕll leave a few loose ends for anyone who cares to put in their opinion about who Kagome should be paired with. If no one votes, feh (hehe I just said ÔfehÕ) IÕll just flip a coin or close my eyes and pick a name. 

**Chapter 2**

"Damnit, why didn't you say so earlier?! Hey whatÕs that piece of paper by your feet? It smells like KagomeÕs tearsÉ"

Sango shifted uneasily. ÒWell I just wanted to make sure it was Sesshoumaru, thatÕs all.Ó She replied to the hanyou while stepping back on the letter and covering it with her shoe.

ÒWell what about that piece of ÉÓ 

Just then a whirlwind kicked up debris everywhere.

ÒGods, I donÕt have time for this, not now!Ó

ÒHey, Mutt-face! WhereÕs Kagome at? ItÕs been a while since IÕve visited her.Ó

ÒWhat the hell? Who are _you_ to act so familiar with Kagome?Ó

ÒWhatÕs the matter, Dog-breath? Jealous that Kagome has a good thing going with me?Ó

ÒYou son of a stinking mongrel! What are you talking about?Ó

ÒIdiot! She _is _my mate after all. Why shouldnÕt I act familiar with her?Ó

ÒDumb wolf! SheÕs **not** your mate!Ó

ÒOh really? She may not be right **now**, but IÕll soon change that fact.Ó Kouga gave an evil smirk. (you know, the kind where someoneÕs thinking something naughty .. hehe ^_^ )

ÒShut up, you bastard!Ó

Miroku looked over at Sango. ÒHow long do you think it will take until Inuyasha takes out Tetsusaiga and charges at Kouga?Ó

ÒIt usually doesnÕt take Inuyasha long to overreact when it comes to Kagome, or Kouga for that matter. So IÕd say about 15 seconds. WeÕve already used about 12 of that deliberating this. In that case: 3 É 2É1ÉÓ

ÒYouÕll regret ever calling me a mutt, you dumb wolf!Ó

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and began fighting Kouga. Kouga dodged each blow and parried each thrust with his own sword. (yes he has a sword, look at the images at kougasden.freeservers.com/) He found an opening as Inuyasha was about to unleash another barrage of thrusts and swept at his legs causing the hanyou to fall over. Inuyasha immediately recovered and used the butt of his sword to knock Kouga unconscious.

Suddenly Inuyasha remembered Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

ÒPlease be alright, Kagome,Ó thought Inuyasha and he raced into the forest.

Meanwhile É 

Sesshoumaru flew above the forest watching for any signs of trouble at the edge of his lands. He saw a girl in a clearing trying to fight a rather large demon. Well then, it looked like the girl was winning with her bow and arrows. Sesshoumaru decided to leave them be since it wasnÕt his fight. 

He then saw the demonÕs mate sneak in from a grove of trees from the side and strike Kagome once on the shoulder knocking her down. The demon proceeded to claw at KagomeÕs chest and face while she tried to shield herself as best she could with her arms.

Kagome tried forcing it away with a blast like she did that time in the well with Mistress Centipede, but she found herself too tired to concentrate. 

ÒHow dishonorable,Ó murmured Sesshoumaru as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Sesshoumaru descended to where the clearing was knocked the demon away from Kagome. He then proceeded to walk up to the enemy and stare it down.

ÒDemon! You are in my lands! Leave here now and I will let you live.Ó

The demon charged at Sesshoumaru but he stepped to the side and the demon slammed into a tree. Its mate, however, managed to uppercut the taiyoukai in the chin.

Sesshoumaru touched his chin and looked at his hand. There was a substantial amount of blood there.

ÒDie, heathen. Dokkasou!Ó (Dokkasou: toxic flower claw)

With that, Sesshoumaru dashed forward and swiped his Òtoxic flower clawÓ across the demonÕs throat. 

The demon made a disgusting gurgling sound and its throat, more or less, melted away killing it quite efficiently.

Sesshoumaru turned to the demonÕs mate and sent it an evil glare as if asking, ÒAre you next?Ó

The demon then proceeded to turn tail and run away.

Sesshoumaru walked over to a small stream to wash the remnants of the demonÕs blood that had gotten on his hands. After removing the blood he noticed the girl lying unconscious on the forest floor.

ÒHm.Ó

He picked her up and noticed she had 3 huge lacerations on her chest from where one of the demons had swiped at her. Surprising himself he bent down and licked and sealed the wounds on the human girlÕs arms. This sealed them quite effectively (yay for demon spit). He tried to tend to the wounds on her chest but her shirt was preventing this. 

ÒIf she wakes up and finds herself like this sheÕll most likely go mad,Ó thought Sesshoumaru. The thought of the look she would have on her face made him grin É almost. He took her shirt off and bent down to lick the wounds clean sealing them efficiently. He then remembered his own wound on his chin, but he could smell that his and the girlÕs blood had already mixed together. Shrugging, he licked his own hand and cleaned his wound thus sealing it. (Think of a cat cleaning itself, hehe.)

This is how Inuyasha found Sesshoumaru and Kagome. 

She had her shirt off and the demon lordÕs face was too close to her chest for comfort. Was he licking her chest?! Inuyasha saw his half brother then groom himself after licking KagomeÕs chest. 

ÒWhy isnÕt she fighting back?Ó thought Inuyasha, ÒKagome, why??Ó

With a growl, Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga (yet again) and charged at his demon half-brother.

ÒDamn you, Sesshoumaru! IÕm gonna kill you!Ó

To be continued? 

Yay for cliffhangers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author note: Yes, Sesshoumaru will be a bit out of character, but hey, it fits .. so why not go with it? And yes, he will have both arms here. Yay for out of character moments and people having four appendages (you know, 2 arms and 2 legs?). Anyway, moving on.

Damn it, Sesshoumaru! IÕm gonna kill you!Ó yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha yell and smirked.

Well this will prove to be interesting,Ó he thought.

He realized he still held Kagome and she was still unconscious from being knocked out from that demon earlier. Ah, yes. She was still without a shirt.

Inuyasha was still about fifty yards away when Sesshoumaru decided to have a little fun. He turned so his back was facing the hanyou. He wrapped KagomeÕs arms around his neck so it would look like a loverÕs embrace. He then held her by the waist with his left arm and kept her arms secured around his next with right arm. They then proceeded to make out. Well, I suppose you could say HE was the one making out with her because she was still unconscious. ^_^Õ

*FLASHBACK*

This takes place around episode 23 of the anime titled "Kagome's Voice and Kikyou's Kiss."

(Kagome is trapped to a tree by Kikyou's soul skimmers.)

Inuyasha: There hasn't been a single that's gone by when I haven't thought of you.

Kikyou: Do you really mean that?

Inuyasha: Kikyou?

As Inuyasha and Kikyou share a kiss, Kagome has watched this whole time.

Kikyou starts to drag Inuyasha to hell with her when Kagome's voice brings him out of Kikyou's spell.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF INUYASHA."

*END FLASHBACK*

Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Is this how Kagome felt?" he thought.

"Grrrr....You bastard! Let her go right now!Ó snarled the half-demon.

ÒNow, why should I do that, Inuyasha? Could it be that you care for her? Are you jealous? No, that canÕt be it. ItÕs obvious you donÕt care one iota for this woman. After all, I found her fighting off 2 demons, and I rescued her from them.

ÒÉÓ

ÒHmmm, I thought as much. I should have expected as much from a worthless half-breed. ItÕs a shame that blood as great as fatherÕs should run through someone as feeble as you.Ó

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment.

ÒIÕve made up my mind. IÕve realized that you arenÕt even worthy to wield Tetsusaiga. IÕve mentioned this before but youÕve seemed to have actually proven yourself unworthy of such a great sword.Ó

ÒFat chance, Sesshoumaru!Ó

ÒHmph. You canÕt even protect your own woman with it. How pathetic.Ó

"What the hell? She's NOT my woman!"

"Well then, Inuyasha, you wouldn't mind if I took her to my castle and made her MINE. Now, would you?"

"What makes you think you can just make off with Kagome?"

"I thought as much. I shall take her to my castle and make her mine in place of Tetsusaiga. Now, if you want Kagome back, you'll give me Tetsusaiga."

"mm.. Inuyasha? What's going on?" asked Kagome groggily.

"Stupid girl! Don't move!"

"Well, our sleeping beauty awakes."

"kyaa!"

"Ha! Sesshoumaru! She is obviously repulsed by you. You know she would never agree to become your mate!"

"What in the world are you two talking about? What the..ahh! Where's my shirt! I have nothing but my bra on!"

She looked down and realized that she was still being held by Sesshoumaru.

"YOU! You took my shirt off didn't you, Sesshoumaru?:

"Of course I did, how else could it have come off?"

Kagome wriggled out of Sesshoumaru's grip. She then slapped him one so hard even the demon lord himself was suprised.

With her hands on her hips, Kagome proceeded to scold him.

"What kind of gentleman ... err demon are you! You don't just take off a girl's shirt without her consent! You know what? I should ---"

"Woman, stop your incessant rambling. I merely removed your shirt to take care of the wounds on your chest. You do realize that there were 2 demons attacking you, don't you? You were knocked unconscious when I rescued you, you ungrateful wench."

"Sesshoumaru! You mischievous little demon. You were PRETENDING to do THAT to Kagome, weren't you? Oh yeah, by the way...Kagome? You might want to move your hands from your hips and cross them over your chest, you still don't have your shirt on!" ^_^'

The girl screamed, crossed her arms over her chest and ducked behind two bushes faster than you could say ...

"Sit, boy!"

Thump "Umph!"

"Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Inuyasha looked up from his spot in the dirt, "Well, you stupid girl. You were too busy yelling..."

"Nevermind. Sesshoumaru! What exactly were you PRETENDING to do to me? Hmmm?"

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru. What were you ..."

"Sit, boy!"

THUMP

"Ouch! Stupid girl! That hurt!"

"Now, Sesshoumaru. Go ahead and tell me what you were pretending to do."

Sesshoumaru finally spoke up after a long moment of silence. (Can we say flustered, boys and girls?)

"Ahem. Well Kagome, if you must know. I was pretending to ..."

Before Kagome realized what had happened, the whole world turned black.

Sesshoumaru had dashed behind Kagome and quickly pinched a certain nerve in her neck causing her to pass out.

YAY for more cliffhangers!


End file.
